Bloom's Disapearance
by SmileySky94
Summary: Bloom has a terrifying dream one night that changes everything, so what happens when she oneday disapears?how do her friends react? will she ever be found?All couples included, rating may go up, read and review, its better than it sounds.
1. Not all Dreams come True

I Own Nothing

Bloom's Disappearance

It was just another ordinary day in Magix, the specialist were going to arrive soon

to take the girls out. Stella was throwing cloths around, figuring out what to wear, Flora was adding the final touches to her make-up, Layla was looking for an outfit that wasn't too girly, Techna and Musa were done. Bloom on the other hand, was thinking about a dream she had had the night before.

In her dream, the girls and specialist were very upset, especially her boyfriend, Prince Sky. It was dark, she tried asking everyone what was wrong, but it was like she was invisible.

"Bloom" ? Flora had been calling her name for a while now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flora, do you need something"?

"No sweetie, but is something bothering you, it is isn't it? You didn't seem to sleep very well last night"

"Its nothing just a bad dream, nothing to worry about"

"Ok but if you need anything, just remember that we're here for you"

Just then, the girls realized that the specialized had arrived. The girls got their things and left.

Outside, the girls were greeted by their boyfriends, "Brandon"! Yelled Stella, as she ran to hug him, "I missed you cupcake" he said, making Stella blush. All the girls ran to hug their boyfriends; Bloom on the other hand, was still worried about her dream. She walked over to Sky and hugged him tightly with a scared look on her face.

"Is everything alright Bloom"? Sky asked, looking very worried. "No, everything's fine Sky" she put on a fake smile and hugged him once more.

And with that, the girls got on the leva bikes and rode away with their boyfriends.

Ok this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, I'm a pretty good speller but you never know lol, I might have a mistake here or there.Anyways, tell me what you think, feel free to give suggestions and review please : ). ( Have a great weekend).


	2. Bad Vibes turn into Nervous Breakdowns

I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Strange Vibes nervous breakdown

The specialist took the girls to the mall, and there was no one happier than Stella.

"Shnookums"!! You guys were so nice to bring us here, anything is better than walking in these heals, or taking the bus", "Anything for you sunshine" Brandon said. Flora and Helia didn't seem to notice that they were even at the mall, they were lost in there own world. Helia was making sketches for Flora, and she was looking over his shoulder admiring his work.

Bloom was also in another world. _What does my dream mean??_** She wondered.**_ Why am I stressing so much over this? It just doesn't make any sense, I mean, it's just a dream, a dream like any other._

"Bloom"?! Sky was calling.

"Huh"? Bloom asked

"Alright what's going on? I've been talking to you for a while now and you

Haven't been listening have you? That's not like you at all".

"Oh I told you Sky it's nothing", Sky just looked at her with a not so convinced look.

"Bloom I know you, and I know something's wrong". Bloom stood silent for a minute. "But…" Sky began, "If you really don't want to tell me, its okay, I can wait until you're ready to tell me"

"Okay Sky, here's the thing, I had this dream and it's been stuck in head for some time now, I rather forget about it, which it why I didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh that's okay, but it probably feels better to get that off your chest doesn't it?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yea, it does" Bloom said laughing, she leaned over and kissed Sky on the cheek, Sky smiled and in return, kissed her lips gently.

"Ehem" Stella interrupted; Bloom and Sky immediately broke apart both blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt this very tender moment but we're leaving."

"Oh my gosh, can you believe that Stella actually wants to leave the mall"? Musa said as she began to laugh.

"Oh be quiet Musa" Stella snapped back.

"I'm surprised she doesn't live here", Riven muttered. Brandon glared at Riven, if looks could kill…

"Okay guy's, that's enough, lets just go back to Alfea, its getting late" Flora said. They were about to leave when Bloom suddenly felt dizzy, "umm guys?"

She said holding on very tightly to Sky's sleeve. "What's the matter darling"? Stella asked, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back", and off she ran.

Once she got there she felt worse, she put some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "What's happening to me"? Just then, another girl walked into the bathroom, so Bloom stepped out, found the girls and guys, and with that they went back to Alfea, but the bad feeling didn't go away.


	3. Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

At about 2 or 3 in the morning, Bloom woke up; she was having the same nightmare again. She wanted to call Sky but decided on letting him sleep. She got up, got dressed and went for a walk in the forest. Little did she know that someone was watching her. She heard something move behind her. "Who's there"? She asked. Just then someone stepped out of the shadows and put a sleeping spell on her, before she even had the chance to transform.

The next morning

"Hey, has anyone seen Bloom? I need an opinion on my outfit, said Stella.

"No, I haven't seen her, but I could give you an opinion" said Amore, "ok sure why not".

"I'm worried about Bloom, I think we should all look for her" said Flora, "I can't, I'm sorry, but I have a date with Brandon right now". Stella said. "That's alright, Stella. We can look for her, Techna and I will go look near the lake and Flora and Layla can look in the forest", said Musa. "If you still don't find her, than we could call Sky, maybe Bloom is with him". All the girls just stared at Stella. "What? I'm just saying". And with that, each of the girls went their separate ways, to look for Bloom, and Stella went on her date with Brandon.

With Brandon and Stella

Brandon and Stella were walking through the park. Stella looked worried. "Stella, is everything alright cupcake"? Brandon asked her. "Well actually, Bloom went missing this morning, and we're all really worried about her", said Stella. Brandon could tell that Stella was very worried. "Does Sky know about this"? Brandon said, remembering that Bloom and Sky were supposed to be going on a date tonight. "No, but we all agreed to call him if Bloom didn't appear by the time I get back, which I'm guessing could be a while", Stella said, Brandon grinned at the last part. "Well, I guess it is a good idea", he said, and seeing that Stella still seemed sad, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Stella felt a little better and more comforted as she kissed him back.


	4. Where is she?

Chapter 3: where is she?

It was 6 pm and Brandon still hadn't returned from his date with Stella. Sky was getting ready for his date with Bloom. He wanted this date to be extra special because he wanted Bloom to know just how much he loved and cared for her, after all, she did save his life when the Trix attacked Red Fountain. He was all ready; all he had to do now was call Bloom to find out if she was ready so that he could pick her up. He dialed her number.

"Hello?" said Sky.

"Oh hey Sky, it's Layla, what's up"?

"Hi Layla, I need to talk to Bloom because we have a date tonight, is she there"?

"Sky I don't know how to tell you this but….well, we were going to tell you if Bloom didn't appear but…" she was interrupted by Sky.

"Wait, what? What do you mean if she didn't appear? Where is she?"

"That's the thing Sky, we don't know where she is, and she disappeared this morning and…." Once again she was interrupted by Sky's frustrated sigh.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me this? I could have helped find her, in fact I'll go over there right now, are the girls looking"?

"Yes, we all are, so we'll see you in five minutes, bye Sky."

"Bye" .Sky said dryly. This date was supposed to be special for Bloom and himself, and now Bloom was missing, _where could she be? _ He thought.

With Bloom

Bloom woke up scared in a dark room. It was pretty cold; she was in a cold cellar, on the floor. "_Where am I_"? She thought. She began to feel dizzy, she even wanted to throw up, but the feeling left her when she heard the cellar door open. "Hello my dear" said a tall man; he was wearing a long cape. "Who are you"? She asked, "don't be scared my dear, my name is Baltor. "Why am I here"? She felt so weak in this place. "You will know everything in time, but for now get some rest, he put some blankets on the floor to keep her warm and left, closing the door behind him. Bloom cried because she couldn't use her powers, because she missed her friends and was so confused, and because she missed her boyfriend, with whom she had a date with tonight. Eventually she fell asleep with the hope that her friends would arrive to help her.

Ok so this is chapter 3, as you can see, my chapters are getting a bit longer, the next chapter will be more about Baltor and Bloom and a little about Sky and the gang. The next one might be just as long or a little more lol. Thanks to the people who review, I would like it if more people reviewed this story. Anyway, merry Christmas and happy New Year (did I mention that New Years is my B-Day?) Anyway God bless all of you, and enjoy the holidays: )


	5. Growing worried

Chapter 4: growing worried

About 2 hours had passed since Sky got to Alfea, it was now 8 pm, and there was still no sign of Bloom. Ms. Faragonda had been told about Bloom's disappearance, and everyone was looking for her. Everyone was very worried, and not having a single clue about where she could be didn't make things any better.

With Bloom

Bloom woke up a few hours later, it was 9:30 pm. She couldn't believe how slowly time was passing. Once again the cellar door opened. Baltor walked in, he touched Bloom's cheek and noticing that she was getting a fever, he took his cape off and covered her with it and another heavy blanket.

"Why are you keeping me here"? She asked

"I told you, you will get all the answers in time, now let me take your temperature" Baltor needed Bloom to be healthy if he was going to use her Dragon fire.

"Why does my health even matter to you if you're keeping me a prisoner"?

"I need you to be healthy if I'm going to use your powers and because of your possible pregnancy, my dear."

"MY WHAT"?!? Bloom looked dumbfounded and astonished.

"I'm not quite sure, but while I was bringing you here, I used a spell to make sure that everything was normal, including your health, and there is a slight chance you might be pregnant, but don't panic, you might be, and you might not." What Baltor had just said had her shocked .But she was not pregnant, at least that what she kept telling herself, it just wasn't possible.

At Alfea

As the hours passed everyone became more and more worried, Bloom's earth parents had been contacted incase she was with them, but she wasn't, and her parents were devastated, especially after what happened to her when she lost her dragon fire on the first year. They weren't the only ones, Sky was also devastated, and Ms. Faragonda and the girls were also very worried. They had decided to stop looking for her until the next morning when they would alert the two schools. _Bloom, where are you?_

That's chapter 4, I think it was pretty good, what do you guys think? Please review.

_Hansbmd: Thank you for the early happy bday_

_PheobeTheQueenOfDragons: Thank you for all your reviews Dreamgirl92813: thank you for also reviewing._

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! _

_XOXO _

_SmileyStar : )_


	6. Growing Child?

I do not own Winx Club or the quotes in this story.

Chapter 6: Growing child?

At Alfea

It was about 8 am, Bloom's parents had been informed about her disappearance and Stella had to go to earth to help calm them down. Flora and Layla along with some boys from Red Fountain were searching the forest, Musa and Mirta searched the lake. Tecna and Timmy did research on their computer to try and find Bloom. The two other schools were informed, for they feared that Bloom and her dragon fire would be in danger like in the first two years. Everyone else was searching magix. Others were asking people, who could have seen her, so on and so forth. Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin were in Faragonda's office.

"I'm very worried about Bloom, no one has a clue of where she could be, Darkar is destroyed, and the Trix aren't strong or intelligent enough and……." Her voice trailed off as she remembered.

"What is it Faragonda"? Asked Griffin.

"Unless it was Baltor" she said, her voice sounding frightened.

"Of course," said Saladin, now remembering also, "Baltor destroyed Sparx, and he's back…..for the last heir to the throne, and the dragon fire".

"Does Bloom know about this Faragonda"? Asked Saladin.

"Of course she does, I revealed the truth to her a few weeks back", Said Faragonda.

"But what could he possibly want with her dragon fire"? Asked Saladin

"He probably wants top take over the magic dimension". Said Ms.Faragonda.

With Bloom

All through the next day, Bloom thought about her possible pregnancy. She put a hand on her stomach, _it's impossible_, _I can't be pregnant, I'm not, _she kept telling herself but at the same time she thought, _what would things be like if I had a child?_ She felt like crying but she had to pull herself together. She missed her friends and so much, she missed Sky. For the first time in days, she got up and tried to use her powers, but they didn't work. "Why did Baltor put me in here?" That's when it hit her. _Baltor!_ The man who destroyed her realm, who knew where her parents were, it was Baltor. "Why didn't I see it before"? She sobbed, I will get revenge, she said angrily.

_We hear revenge is best served cold, who's hungry?_

Sky didn't know what to think anymore, Bloom wasn't on Earth, or the forest, or in magix. _Where are you Bloom? Where are you? _He kept asking himself. She had disappeared and hadn't left a trace. If she didn't appear in a few more hours, the teachers would send them on a mission to find Bator's secret layer, supposedly or so he had heard, a man named Baltor kidnapped Bloom for the dragon fire.

Ok so that's it for Chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. Btw, the quote isn't mine. Today Christmas Eve, tomorrow Christmas, Happy Holidays, review please : )

As always

XOXO

Ivette


	7. Baltor's Hideout

I do not own Winx Club or the lyrics.

Chapter 7: Baltor's Hideout

Weeks passed and yet no one gave up hope. They decided to find Baltor's hideout, which was said to be in Tides, (or Andros) Layla's realm. Everyone was getting ready, but there was no guarantee that Bloom would be there. All they could do was hope.

"Brandon", said Sky, "Do you think we'll find Bloom"?

"Well, I hope so…. maybe, why do you ask"?

"Its just that…." His voice trailed off as he looked at the small box in his hands.

"Oh," was all Brandon could say. "Don't worry, we will find her".

Brandon knew what Sky meant, he wanted to propose to Bloom, In fact he was thinking of proposing to her the night she disappeared, it killed him to find out that Bloom was gone…. just like that, and on the same night. Sky was all ready for the mission; all he did was look out the window. It hurt Brandon to see Sky like that; Sky was like a brother to him. Brandon really hoped that they could find Bloom.

Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down 

Weeks passed since Bloom had been kidnapped and she still couldn't use her powers for some reason. She still didn't know if she was pregnant or not, she didn't think about it much either, she wanted to see her friends and family again. Baltor came in to the cell and put a plate with food on the floor. She barely ate.

"Don't bother I'm not hungry" She said quietly.

"My dear, you have to eat something," Baltor said.

"NO!" Bloom yelled this time. Baltor was beginning to lose his patience.

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you, I have things to do". And right when he opened the cell door to leave, Bloom lost control of herself.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me! You lock me up, tell me I _might _be pregnant, you say that you will use my powers, then you leave me here for almost a month, what's next"? She yelled, by the time she was done, she was crying.

"If you must know, we are going to another place to hide, your ridiculous friends are coming here to look for you, no more arguing and that's that.

Bloom only cried harder, she put a hand on her stomach, her friends were coming, Sky was coming, and she had to stall before Baltor could take her somewhere else.

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me 

That's chapter 7.The lyrics are from the song "Still There for me", by Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please review, and happy holidays.

**XOXO**

Ivette


	8. Both Sides of Time

Chapter 8: "Both Sides of Time"

With the girls

"We have to hurry and get to Tides, Ms.F said that if Baltor finds out we're going after him, he'll get away". Said Stella.

"Stella's right, we have no time to lose", agreed Timmy. After that, they went over and discussed the plan step by step. During the whole flight, Sky just stared out the window and said nothing. Whether they found Bloom or not, only time would tell.

With Bloom

_I have to stall Baltor, but there's not much I can do without my powers, so I guess ill have to go with the easiest option I have, MAKE CONVERSATION! Who am I kidding, is this going to work??_

"Baltor"! She yelled as loud as she could.

Baltor came quickly, " What is it, my dear"? He asked.

Bloom had a better idea, so she began pretend crying. "Tell me, am I really pregnant? Please Baltor be honest with me", Baltor looked at her rather compassionately,_ I think it's working!_ Bloom thought as she continued to pretend cry.

"Well my dear, I didn't want to tell you anything before but…" There was a sound coming from another room, "Ill be right back, don't worry". After he left, a single Real tear rolled down Bloom's cheek, for she all ready knew the answer to the question she had just asked.

"Okay guys were almost there, get ready," said Brandon, they would be landing in 15 minutes.

"Okay everyone, remember the plan" Reminded Timmy. For the first time in the whole flight to Tides, Sky spoke, "Brandon how much time is left to land"? Brandon could see the determined look on Sky's face, "Just about 10 minutes" he said. _After getting Bloom back, I know what I'm going to do, ill propose as soon as I can, I now know what it feels like not having her around, its terrible. _Sky thought. After what seemed forever, they finally landed.

The cell door opened, Baltor grabbed Bloom's hand and walked her out of the cell carefully. "My dear you will know the answer on our way to the Harmonic Nebula",

"Wait what"! Bloom said, _oh no, my plan didn't work, and I don't think…wait! _"Baltor, I want my powers back".

Baltor grinned, "No darling, I cannot and will not give them back until I'm sure that you can be trusted, lets go", and with that he pulled her out of the cell, as he was walking her out, she put a hand on her stomach as she felt something kick softly inside, she smiled to herself._ Don't worry, ill find a way to get the both of us out of here, I just need a plan…and some time._


	9. Out of Time

Chapter 9: "Out of Time"

The ship landed rather quickly, Stella and Sky were the first to run out of the ship, "Hurry guys, Bloom needs us", Stella said. Once they got to the entrance of the cave, they heard loud noises, like a door being slammed shut. "Okay, so this is where Baltor must have Bloom, Ms.Faragonda said that there were prison-type cells down here so I guess we'll have to…" Timmy said but was interrupted by Stella.

"Are you saying that we're going to have to search cell by cell"?_ I can't imagine what this will do to my heels! _She thought. They walked carefully but quickly through the caves as they spilt up to search.

Baltor continued to pull Bloom out of the caves. All of a sudden they heard something coming from the other end of the caves. "What was that"? Baltor asked with a mad tone of voice, "I don't know", Bloom, said, although she very well knew what it was, her friends had finally arrived. But Baltor did the unexpected and put a knife to her throat. "What are you doing? I tho…I thought you needed my powers? You can't hurt me"!_ Why am I so scared? I'm strong and I have the dragon fire like he does, only that I can't use them…and he can._ "Not to worry Bloom, this is only so they don't come near us, its okay, don't be scared, I wont hurt you, or your child"._ This is my chance!_ She thought. " So I'm pregnant? Really am I? I'll do what you say if you answer, AM I"? She yelled the last part because she wanted her friends to hear her, and it worked.

"Oh these caves are endless", Stella whined, "Quit complaining Stella, we're doing this to save Bloom". Said Layla, when they heard someone yelling, "You guys, that sounded like Bloom", said Musa. "Yes! That means we're close lets go guys" said Techna.

Blooms thoughts:

_**Just as we were about to leave, Baltor pulled out a gun, unbelievable huh? " My dear, I have weapons of every kind" he said, " You are such an evil being, probably the most evil person I've ever met", I told him. Just then, all my friends appeared and I felt incredibly happy to see them. But they couldn't get close because Baltor pointed the gun to me, one move and I was history." Don't you dare" Sky growled. No one had a back up plan, and now I was really scared, then there was a tense moment. I guess Sky couldn't take the tense moment any longer because….**_

_**Sky's thought**_

_**I couldn't take it any longer so I ran into Baltor, trying to push him away from Bloom; I guess he knew my intentions because he almost pulled the trigger. I managed to push him in time. What I didn't think of was who would get shot if not Bloom? He still had the gun in his hand so we fought on the ground for a while, everyone helped Bloom, and the guys tried to break Baltor and I apart, when I heard the gun shot………**_

"Sky"… Bloom whispered with tears in her eyes…


	10. Still here for Me

Chapter 10: Still here for me

_"Sky"…Bloom whispered with tears in her eyes…_

After hearing the gunshot, Sky and Baltor just dropped to the floor, Bloom cried silently, she wasn't one to pray, but she was scared and didn't want to lose Sky, _God don't let me lose him,_ she pleaded, _I need him, and so does our child._ Brandon, was the next most shocked person after Bloom, and it had been his duty, not only as his squire, but as his best friend to protect Sky, Brandon and Riven pulled Baltor and Sky apart, Sky groaned; Baltor was bleeding for he had been shot ...and not Sky…

"Sky"! Bloom yelled as ran to hug him. Brandon and the rest of the guys looked both happy and relieved.

"You didn't think I would leave you did you"? Sky said as he gave a weak smile. Bloom cried for she hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

" I knew you wouldn't leave me - or our baby", She said.

"What do you mean by our _baby"?_ He asked looking very confused.

"Sky, I'm pregnant" Bloom said quietly, the girls on the other hand looked shocked but happy all at once, they could all tell that Stella would make something out of this.

"Your what?" he said, " Are you happy"? Bloom asked afraid of what his answer would be.

"Well, yea…I'm pretty happy, I just can't believe it, how long have you known"? He

Asked, " Actually, I found out just a few days ago after being captured".

"I'm happy Bloom, I really am and…" He was interrupted by Riven,

"Hey prince boy, we know you' re happy but how about continuing this

Conversation on the ship." So they boarded the ship and Sky asked Bloom to the ball at Eraklyon which she gladly accepted to go to.

Back at Alfea

"Bloom your pregnant!! Oh my gosh, I mean you need to start picking names, and cute cloths for it, babies don't need to have a sense of fashion to look great, and…."

"Stella"!! The girls yelled.

"What did I say"? She siad, all of them started laughing.

"Really Bloom, you're lucky that the years almost over, that way, you can rest through out your pregnancy", said Flora.

"Flora's right, so what are you going to name it Bloom"? Asked Layla.

"Oh I haven't thought about it, I don't know if Sky has".

"Guys we should get going, the guys will be here any minute to pick us up" said Musa.

"lets go" Agreed Bloom.

Once they were on the ship, the guys complimented the girls on their dresses.

"Cupcake, you look stunning", said Brandon, "Thank you shnookums, you look handsome".

Helia, Timmy, and Riven said the same to Flora, Techna, and Musa. Nabu would meet Layla at the ball, she had asked Sky if she could invite Nabu and Sky of course said yes.

"Bloom, i've been thinking", said Sky, " if the baby turns out to be a boy, do you think we could name him Sky Jr."?

Bloom laughed " Of course we can, thats a great name Sky", she said, Sky smiled and kissed her, he was happy to have her back.


	11. A moment like this

Chapter 11: A Moment like This

They finally arrived at Eraklyon, there were so many people and everything looked beautiful, even Stella and Musa's dads were there. Which made Brandon and Riven nervous because they knew that they would have to go and talk to their girlfriend's fathers. The rest of the guys were grateful not to have their girlfriend's fathers there as well.

"Sky, everything looks beautiful", Bloom complimented as they got off the ship.

"I'm glad you like it" he said, smiling.

"Sky remember how you said that if the baby is a boy, we name it after you? Well, if it's

a girl, can we name it something like Serena"?

"Of course we can, I mean, Serena sounds like a beautiful name" Sky said.

"Sky, are we going to tell your parents about my pregnancy?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I could, but if you don't want me to I won't have to", he told her.

"What do you mean"? Bloom asked, "I'll answer that later" he said grinning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said a guard of Eraklyon, "I present you the king and queen of Eraklyon", everyone clapped as the king and queen appeared. Sky had told Bloom earlier about this part of the ball, Sky, the prince of Eraklyon was to have the first dance with any girl he wished to dance with, not necessarily a princess.

"May I have this dance"? Sky asked, Bloom couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, and how all the other girls, not including her friends, looked at her, some happily and others enviously.

"Of course", Bloom replied smiling. They danced while everyone surrounded them, the girls and guys were really happy to see Bloom and Sky back together; they all knew nothing could ever separate them again.

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

After the dance was over, Sky took a small box out of his pocket.

"Bloom, I want you to know that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Sky said.

"Sky, that's so sweet, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too".

"Bloom", Sky said as he opened the box "Will you marry me"?

Bloom was so happy, she really loved Sky and she couldn't believe this was happening to her, and to think that it all started when she found out she had powers when she was only 16.

"Of course I want to marry you Sky," She said as he put the ring on her finger, this was the greatest night of her life and nothing could ruin it, well nothing except for –

"Sky," Bloom said.

"Yes Bloom, what's the matter"?

"Can we go inside the palace? I'm going to be sick, it's because of this pregnancy, I think I'm going to vomit," she said with a disgusted face.

Sky looked like he wanted to laugh, "Okay Bloom, lets go inside",

Hey I hope you all like this chapter, the next one might be the last, or i might write 2 more chapters, so tell me what you guys think, please review, this is the last chapter of the year, i might write the next one tomorrow (2008)depending on how many reviews i get ,so HAPPY NEW YEARS!! (Happy Bday to me ) oh and thanks to all the people to wished me a early happy birthday : )


	12. Prince or Princess ?

Chapter 12: Prince or Princess?

Bloom had been sick for only a few minutes, afterwards she felt weak, so she and Sky went back out, danced a little more, and then went back inside the palace to sleep at the end of the night with everyone else, Brandon had had a conversation with Stella's father, which turned out pretty well although he had to answer many questions. As for Riven, his conversation with Musa's father went pretty well also, maybe even better than Brandon's. Bloom and Sky had also been talking; they decided that since they were going to get married, it probably wasn't necessary to tell their parents that Bloom was pregnant for now, so they would wait a while, besides, after getting married, Sky's parents would be anxious to have an heir to the throne.

Sky was already in bed, his bedroom were one of the largest in the palace since he was the prince, he gave the third largest to Bloom. It was pretty hot outside so he only wore his sweatpants and no shirt. A few minutes after lying down, there was a knock at the door.

"Sky, can I come in"? Bloom asked,

"Yea Bloom come in", he replied, as he sat up. Bloom blushed slightly at seeing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but Sky didn't notice this. Bloom sat at the edge of his bed but got up again when Sky motioned her to sit next to him.

"What's the matter Bloom? I thought you'd be asleep by now", Sky asked.

"Well, I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to find out what the gender of the baby is, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me"?

"Of course I'll go with you, the gender of the baby", he said putting a hand on Bloom's stomach, " Will determine whether the baby is, Princess Serena, or" he paused and cleared his throat to make the name sound more important, "Prince Sky Jr. of Eraklyon and Sparx". Bloom couldn't help but laugh at the way he said this, then she hugged him for she knew that Sky would be a great father for their child.

Next Morning

"Bloom wake up" Sky said, they had to get to the doctor's office early, and Bloom wasn't much of a morning person, so it was hard to wake her up sometimes.

Bloom groaned "Sky"? Bloom was still half asleep, but Sky thought it was very cute.

"Sky, I thought we were leaving at 7"? She asked.

"I know," he said, "But we need to get there early", he told her. Bloom noticed for the first time since she woke up that their faces were very close to each other, Sky leaned in and kissed her, they remained like that for a few minutes, but then decided it was better not to go any further, after all, Sky was in Bloom's room and if any of their friends walked in, they would assume something completely different, and they wouldn't believe that he was only trying to wake her up. So they got dressed and went to the doctor's office.

Bloom was lying on the hospital bed with Sky right next to her, holding her hand.

"So do you know what the baby is"? Bloom asked the doctor excitedly.

"I do", he answered. Bloom and Sky waited for him to give them the answer, "Congratulations, it looks like you will be having a very healthy baby girl". Bloom shrieked, "Did you hear that Sky? We' re having a girl"!! Sky laughed, "Yea I can't believe it either," he said while laughing happily.

"I guess we'll be having Princess Serena after all", Sky said smiling at Bloom. The engaged couple was happier than ever.


	13. For All Time

Chapter 13: For all Time

It had all ready been 3 months and Blooms stomach had grown a bit, not a lot of people seemed to notice. It was the day of Bloom and Sky's wedding. Everyone was getting ready, all the girls were helping Bloom with her wedding dress and make up.

"Wow Bloom, you look awesome" complimented Layla.

"Yea darling, you'll be the prettiest bride, after me of course" Stella said. Bloom and the girls giggled. Blooms dress had no sleeves or straps. It was long and beautiful.

With Sky

"Guys I'm nervous" Sky said, he looked very handsome and was wearing a black suit.

"Don't worry man, everything's going to be fine, you look great, there's nothing to worry about", Brandon said.

"Yea I know". Sky said. Sky wasn't so nervous anymore, but he was full of happiness, joy and excitement because he knew that after marrying Bloom, he would be happy for the rest of his life. He loved her very much and couldn't wait.

Waiting at the altar was another story, Sky was even more nervous than before, Brandon could sense that Sky was very nervous, and hoped for Bloom to be out soon.

When Bloom finally met Sky at the altar and were married, they both knew that nothing could ever separate them again. They had a party after the wedding; they took pictures, and danced all afternoon, Brandon proposed a toast and asked Stella to marry him, and Stella was thrilled and of course accepted.She began planning her wedding right away, they were to be married in 6 months.Another wedding that was being planned was Layla and Nabu's wedding which was to be married in 2 months; there were many more weddings to come.

1 year later

Bloom had given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl named Serena Alexandra, she and Sky were planning to have a boy after Serena turned one. Stella and Brandon had gotten married and Stella was now a month pregnant, Layla and Nabu had also gotten married and there was a possibility that Layla was pregnant but they weren't sure. Helia and Flora, Riven and Musa, and Techna and Timmy were all engaged.

"Sky", said Bloom,

"What is it Bloom"?

"Well remember how we wanted to wait until Serena was 1 to have another baby"? Bloom asked him nervously.

"Yea, of course I remember, Serena is only 8 months old though, why do you ask"?

"Well" she said, "I think prince Sky Jr. may be coming sooner than you think", she said, Sky looked at her wide-eyed.

"You mean you're pregnant"? He asked, hoping she was, and with a boy, not that he would mind having a girl, but he really wanted a boy to name after him.

"Yes Sky" Bloom said laughing " I'm pregnant again, and I have a strong feeling that it's a boy". Sky hugged Bloom tightly, he was so incredibly happy, he loved Serena with all his heart, but he also very badly wanted to have a son.

"Bloom you won't believe how happy I am, I mean I love our daughter, but you know how I've always wanted to have a son".

"I know Sky, and I'm sure you'll be a great father to both of them" she told him, Sky

Smiled warmly, "You can count on it". He said. Eventually the rest of the guys and girls were married, and had kids. Serena Alexandra became the new keeper of the dragon fire and to the throne of Sparx, and her brother, Sky Jr. became the heir to the throne of Eraklyon.


End file.
